Electric motors or electric motor (auxiliary) drives are known from the prior art which are used, for example, as drive motors for handheld electric tools or electromechanical tools or, for example, as servo drives for windshield wipers, windows, seats, pumps, etc. of vehicles. Such electric motors are usually in the form of brushless electronically commutated electric motors having a stator. The stator can be constructed by punching and stacking from individual sheet-metal laminations and in each case one end lamination or plate, which is usually manufactured from plastic. End caps are located at the longitudinal ends of the stator, which end caps are used for bearing a rotor (internal rotor) and possibly for accommodating sensors (sensors, incremental encoders) for determining a rotor position, electrical connections and other components.
The electric motor can be in the form of a so-called full-cartridge motor having a closed frame or in the form of a so-called open-frame motor having an open frame. In the first case, the rotor is mounted on both sides in a housing of the electric motor. In the second case, the rotor is mounted directly in housing parts of a product. The housing of the electric motor in this case does not perform any tasks involved in the mounting of the rotor; this is performed by the housing parts of the product.
Furthermore, various concepts for cooling electric motors are known. In the sector of electric tools, typically primarily air cooling is used, wherein there are different possibilities for cooling the electric motor. These possibilities are firstly cooling exclusively over an outer geometry of the electric motor (closed motor); secondly cooling over the outer geometry and the stator windings and/or the slots of the stator of the electric motor (open motor), wherein the rotor is encapsulated and is therefore not in the air flow; and thirdly a (completely) open electric motor (likewise open motor) in which the rotor and the stator are in the air flow.
In the sectors of handheld electric tools, electromechanical tools, electric drives, etc., in each case a multiplicity of different full-cartridge and/or open-frame motors are required which, owing to a different size, different power requirements and/or different possibilities for air cooling (use sector of the electric motor), have a comparatively large degree of variance in terms of their individual parts. As a result, the use of identical electric motors for different requirements, for example in different tools or drives, is very restricted. That is to say that it is necessary for a special electric motor to be used for a respective tool or drive type.
A problem consists in specifying an improved electric motor, wherein a proportion of its individual parts can be used for a multiplicity of electric motors. In addition, a problem consists in specifying a construction kit for producing a multiplicity of electric motors for handheld electric tools, electromechanical tools and/or electric drives, etc. Furthermore, a problem consists in specifying a correspondingly improved handheld electric tool, a correspondingly improved electromechanical tool and/or a correspondingly improved electric drive. In this case, the electric motor according should be constructed simply and should be capable of production, assembly and maintenance at low cost.